


Ever Since That Day

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [36]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery and Sansa meet years after the war ends and discuss the events of the Purple Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Since That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Oathkeeper."

Years after the war for the Iron Throne had ended, Margaery and Sansa met once again in King’s Landing.

“Sansa” began Margaery, “it’s been far too long.”

“It has” admitted Sansa. “There’s so much we need to talk about.”          

“Did you ever think it would end like this?” asked Margaery.

“No” said Sansa. Biting her lip, she said “Things might have ended differently had Joffrey lived, though.”

“Can I confess something? I’m glad he died. He was an awful person and would have been an awful husband.”

It took Sansa a minute to process Margaery’s words. Then she asked “Do you know the truth about how he died?”

“You mean do I know my grandmother killed him?” Margaery chuckled. “Yes. She told me so soon after. Can I ask how you know?”

“Littlefinger told me. He said she hid the poison in a stone in my hairnet.” She paused before continuing “I’m relieved you know the truth. I was afraid you’d be mad at me when I told you, because of my role in getting the poison to the wedding.”

Margaery gave Sansa a serious look. “I could never blame you for Joffrey’s death Sansa.” She took a deep breath then continued “There’s something I’ve wanted to do, ever since that day, when I thought I’d never see you again.”

“What is it?” asked Sansa.

“This” said Margaery, kissing Sansa.

When she pulled away, Sansa said “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”


End file.
